El Adiós
by EriiNess
Summary: Renesmee tenía una perfecta familia y a su verdadero amor junto a ella. Todo era perfecto y parecía que así sería siempre... ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que el destino le deparaba otro camino? One Shot... Espero sus Reviews. Habrá continuación...


El Adiós

One Shot de Renesmee Carlie Cullen

Había llegado el momento. Solo era un instante, un paso, una decisión. Era yo y nadie más…

Mi vida estaba cayéndose a pedazos. Era como un castillo de naipes que estaba colapsando bajo su propio peso. Todo lo que creía conocer, todo lo que tenía, todo estaba desapareciendo ante mis propios ojos… Y no podía hacer absolutamente nada más que resistir. Pero ya no podía más. No podía continuar soportando tanto dolor y causando tanto sufrimiento a quienes me rodeaban. No podía continuar con la absurda e inútil mentira que era mi existencia.

Fue en ese momento que lo comprendí. Podía hacerlo, podía terminar con esta abrumadora sensación. Podía eliminar ese veneno que corroía mis venas y mis entrañas. Solo sería cuestión de tener la suficiente entereza y valentía como para hacerlo. Y sabía que tenía ambas cosas.

Miré por última vez mi álbum de fotos. Allí estaban depositados todos mis recuerdos felices, mi infancia y mi incipiente juventud. Allí estaba la niña que alguna vez fui, mirándome sonriente y sin preocupación alguna, aferrada a sus adorados padres y a su único y verdadero amor.

Una lágrima rodó por mi rostro desafiando a mi orgullo y rompiendo la última barrera de mi fortaleza interior. La hora se acercaba.

Salí de casa decidida y dispuesta a enfrentar lo que me tocaba. Nadie podría impedírmelo, nadie podría retenerme… Aunque, a estas alturas, no estaba muy segura de que a alguien le interesara hacerlo. Mi madre me había abandonado, mi familia se había vuelto una lejana sombra, tan solo un efluvio, y Jacob…

Sin dudar un segundo más, avancé con paso firme y veloz a través del bosque. Corrí como nunca lo hice, sin prestar atención a los árboles que cubrían completamente mi visión y, de vez en cuando, arañaban mi tersa piel. Ya ni siquiera sentía mis pies tocar el suelo. Solo tenía que lograrlo, que debía llegar a donde me dirigía… Debía cumplir mi objetivo.

El tiempo se volvía indefinido, se detuvo en un instante preciso que no pude captar. Mi mundo se quedó estancado en un punto crítico del que solo había una salida posible.

Al fin pude divisar lo que tanto quería ver, lo que tanto deseaba. Mi vía de escape.

Acorté los pocos pasos que me separaban del borde del acantilado, con lentitud. La idea de saltar aún me causaba escalofríos, aunque estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Ya no podía soportar la agonía que sobrellevaba cada día. Ya no podía ver cómo moría paulatinamente con cada segundo que pasaba, cómo me apagaba hasta convertirme en alguien que ni yo misma podía reconocer.

Fijé mi mirada en las olas que rompían cruelmente contra las rocas varios metros más debajo de donde yo me encontraba. Pronto me sumergiría en esas oscuras aguas, me dejaría envolver por la espuma y el salitre y sería arrastrada por su hipnotizante vaivén. Le diría adiós a esa niñita que aún estaba dentro mío, escondida quién sabe en que rincón. Le diría adiós a mi pasado feliz, a mi triste presente y a mi futuro incierto. Le diría adiós al amor que alguna vez tuve, a quien tanto quise… A quien traicioné.

Aspiré el fresco aire que revolvía mi cabello, sintiendo cómo se aceleraba mi corazón, volviéndose casi un zumbido que pitaba en mis oídos. Era el momento, o ahora o nunca. No podía correr el riesgo de que en una fatídica casualidad alguien captara mi efluvio o, peor aún, que Alice previera lo que haría.

Junté las puntas de mis pies, dejando que sobresalieran del filo del peñasco. Era solo un paso, solo un salto y estaría hecho.

-Perdón… -susurré en un hilo de voz… Y salté.

Cerré los ojos esperando sentir el frío del agua calando mis huesos. Pero la caída era interminable, los segundos eran eternos y mi suplicio se hacía más y más grande.

Pensé en mamá y papá. Ellos me dieron todo, fueron mi guía y mi protección. Eran quienes más feliz me hacían. Bastaba con una sonrisa de ellos para que la alegría me invadiera. Y ahora habían soltado mi mano, me habían dejado al resguardo del azaroso destino.

El agua chocó contra mi cuerpo haciendo que me estremeciera. Instintivamente quise salir de allí… Pero no, no debía. Ya había tomado una decisión y no había marcha atrás. Hoy sería mi final.

Poco a poco mi cuerpo fue flaqueando ante la fuerza del impetuoso mar hasta que se hundió irremediablemente en sus aguas.

Pronto el oxígeno comenzó a faltarme, haciendo que mi garganta y pulmones ardieran furiosamente, suplicándome por eso que tanto necesitaban. Pero no di lugar a sus reclamos.

Los minutos perpetuos no querían dejarme ir, no querían liberarme de la opresión que escocía en mi pecho y dominaba mi ser. Ya no lo toleraba más, esta era la peor de las torturas.

-Por favor, que esto acabe- fue lo único que pude pensar. Instantes después caí en la más profunda inconciencia.

Luego de eso no sentí más nada. No hubo más dolor, no hubo más tristeza… Solo una densa masa grisácea que lo cubría todo, que aplacaba mi sed de paz. Este era el ocaso de Renesmee Cullen… Este era el adiós.

-¡Renesmee! Por favor, ¡reacciona!- oí una voz demasiado lejana, confusa. No podía ser… No.

Abrí los ojos despacio. La luz penetró en ellos cegándome por completo, por lo que tuve que parpadear unas cuantas veces para divisar a quien me sostenía entre sus brazos.

-¿Leah?- pregunté más que sorprendida. Ella nunca me hubiera salvado de mi… Muerte.

-¡Niña tonta! ¡¿Puedes decirme qué rayos se te pasó por tu cabeza?- chilló como si fuera mi madre.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué…- articulé con dificultad pero Leah me interrumpió.

-¡¿A caso piensas que iba a dejarte morir? Que mal concepto de mi que tienes Nessie… Sabemos que no eres santa de mi devoción pero… ¿En serio creías que no lo haría?

-De hecho tenía la esperanza de que nadie interfiriera- dije con la voz entrecortada en tanto una puntada atravesaba mi corazón. -¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Tu tía Alice estaba como loca al teléfono.

-Si, seguro. La debía carcomer la angustia, por eso está aquí.

-No soy de defender a tu familia, pero… Debe tener sus motivos Ness. Ellos jamás te dejarían.

-¿Sabes que Leah? Lo dudo mucho.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque ya no había otra alternativa… Ya no aguanto más Leah, no quiero seguir viviendo de esta manera… Mi familia se desmorona, mamá se unió a los Vulturis y papá desapareció… Y yo no dejo de cometer errores, uno atrás de otro… No es justo para los demás… Yo no quiero ser más la maldita molestia con la que tienen que cargar.

-¿No pensaste en Jacob?

-Si… Si lo hice.

-No se nota- masculló entre dientes mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

-El merece algo mucho mejor que lo que yo le puedo ofrecer… Era mejor así- repliqué. Las puntadas seguían sin dar tregua alguna, estrujando a mi corazón de manera indescriptible.

-Él te ama y eres capaz de hacerle esto… No te entiendo Renesmee, de verdad que no puedo hacerlo.

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. De hecho, no me hace falta… No me interesa escuchar ningún sermón- concluí tragándome mis propias lágrimas. Ella no podía verme llorar. Suficiente tenía con que me hubiera sacado de mi tumba acuática.

Saqué energías de donde no las tenía y me eché a correr para adentrarme nuevamente en el bosque.

-¡Piensa en lo que estás haciendo Renesmee! No vaya a ser que cometas un error del que no puedas arrepentirte- gritó mientras yo atravesaba la primer franja de pinos del bosque.

Ahora todo el mundo se enteraría de mi intento fallido. No tardarían en venir a buscarme y a acosarme con cientos de preguntas que no quería oír. Pero, quien más me preocupaba era Jake, no tanto por lo que pensara sobre mis actos sino por la reacción que podría llegar a tener.

Jake… Era mejor que comenzara a olvidar su nombre, era mejor que ya no lo trajera más a mis recuerdos o todo sería más difícil aún… Debía dejarlo ir, debía cambiar mi destino, elegir un camino distinto, aunque con ello prolongara mi sufrir. Al menos tendría un sabor amargo menor sabiendo que le estaba haciendo un favor a todos con mi partida, sobre todo a él.

Me detuve en los límites de Forks, sintiéndome segura al ver que nadie me había seguido. Me tumbé en el suelo húmedo y abracé mis piernas para conseguir calentarme un poco, ya que aún seguía mojada.

¿Qué haría? ¿A dónde iría? Estaba más que claro que quería escapar, yo no pertenecía más al lugar que me había visto nacer. Ni siquiera mi propio cuerpo me pertenecía, en él era tan solo una exiliada obligada a cargar con su peso. Ojalá Leah no me hubiera encontrado…

Pude percibir un aroma familiar que me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-No… No él- murmuré para mi misma. No estaba lista para enfrentarlo, ni ahora ni nunca.

Alcé mi mirada para ver salir a Jacob de entre unos arbustos. Me quedé inmóvil, observándolo, notando como su rostro estaba transformado debido al dolor. Sus ojos me atravesaban como si se tratara del arma más mortífera.

-Renesmee…- susurró y se acercó a mí, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia. No respondí. -¿No piensas decir nada?- preguntó finalmente al ver que yo no emitía comentario alguno.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Mmm, déjame ver…-dijo con tono irónico. –Sabes muy bien lo que quiero oír Renesmee. Necesito que me expliques el por qué de tu decisión amor… -se acomodó a mi lado y pasó su brazo por mis hombros, atrayéndome hacia su cálido cuerpo. No pasaría mucho tiempo para que mis lágrimas comenzaran a brotar otra vez. -¿A caso no pensaste en mí? ¿No pensaste en lo mucho que me dolería? Eres mi vida Renesmee.

-Lo era… Pero ya no más Jacob… Nunca más- dejé que la pena recorriera mis venas con total libertad. Aquí comenzaba mi duelo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- sostuvo mi rostro obligándome a mirarlo.

-Me voy… No me pidas explicaciones, no preguntes mis motivos… Solo se que es lo que debo hacer Jake.

-Por favor dime que no es en serio… Nessie, yo te amo… No puedes…

No quería que dijera más, no iba a ser capaz de resistir. Coloqué mis manos en sus sienes y lo miré a los ojos. Las imágenes comenzaron a fluir inmediatamente.

Le mostré mi amor, nuestros mejores momentos, nuestro primer beso… Le mostré todo lo que él significaba para mí.

-Recuérdame así Jake. Finge que esto nunca pasó y se feliz- lo besé suavemente en los labios y me aparté rápidamente para que no pudiera retenerme.

De un salto me puse de pie y, sin pensar, retomé mi marcha.

Volvía a ser yo y nadie más, solo el viento que azotaba mi cara sin piedad, solo mis pies en contacto con la fría hierba…

No miré atrás y procuré hacer caso omiso a los aullidos que hacían eco en mis oídos.

Ya lo había dicho antes, pero debía repetírmelo a mí misma. Ya no había lugar para los arrepentimientos, hoy era el adiós…


End file.
